


Why Can't You See What I Meme? A Voltron: Legendary Defender Crackfic Miniseries by Me

by Pippythewriter, We_had_a_bonding_moment (Pippythewriter)



Series: This Is What Happens When Your Ficlets Have Nowhere Else To Go Now [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Completely off the deep end, Crack, Gen, Just-, Not even treated seriously this time, at least for now, you're welcome :)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28815378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pippythewriter/pseuds/Pippythewriter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pippythewriter/pseuds/We_had_a_bonding_moment
Summary: Keith doesn't understand memes. The gang doesn't understand why Keith doesn't understand memes.That's it, that's the fic.
Series: This Is What Happens When Your Ficlets Have Nowhere Else To Go Now [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112648
Kudos: 5





	Why Can't You See What I Meme? A Voltron: Legendary Defender Crackfic Miniseries by Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little crack ficlet that I posted on Tumblr awhile back. I'm about to delete my Tumblr so I'm posting it here.  
> Enjoy :)

"Ugh, this situation is so frustrating! And I know frustration, I once tried to explain memes to Keith!" Lance exclaims in frustration. "And he still doesn't get it!"

"I don't see how-"

"He was questioning it so much and I got so frustrated that I'M starting to question it! Are memes funny? Do they make sense? Or has my whole life been a LIE?!"

"Road work ahead?" Pidge starts and Lance responds without missing a beat.

"Uh, yeah I sure hope it does." Lance sighs in relief. "Okay, I'm back. Thanks Pidge." Pidge gives him a thumbs up and Shiro tries to hide his laughter while Keith glares at him. "Now what do we do?"

"As I was saying,"

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this goofy little piece!  
> As you can see this fic is marked as incomplete, so this meant to be a miniseries :)  
> If you enjoyed please feel free to leave feedback, I love feedback and regardless thank you for reading and have a wonderful day :)  
> P.S. Lol, I think both the title and the author's notes are both longer than the actual fic as of now.


End file.
